1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a cleaning and disinfecting apparatus for medical equipment and instruments, especially for anesthetic tubes, catheters, and endoscopes comprising at least one feed line adapted to be coupled for the supply of cleansing liquid and at least one outlet line for the discharge of spent cleansing liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machine or apparatus of the above mentioned kind, referred to also as a disinfecting --rinsing apparatus, is known from DE 37 10 517 A1which is not a prior publication. In that case an endoscope is introduced partly into a tube inside the washing apparatus and a cleansing liquid is passed under pressure through the tube, whereby the cleaning conditions are improved. The head of the endoscope which should not get into contact with the cleansing liquid is held in a molded member which is largely liquid tight with respect to the washing space. In addition pressurized air is applied to the molded member so as to prevent the entry of cleansing liquid.
Endoscopes are cleaned very well with the known machine. However, the transportation of cleaned and disinfected endoscopes within the patient rooms still causes problems. When endoscopes are taken out of the disinfecting washer they are no longer protected from the moment against any renewed contamination. Still more problematic is the transportation of used instruments, in other words devices that are contaminated and must be brought to the disinfecting machine. While on their way, they pose a risk of contamination to the whole surroundings, including patients and staff.